Roman Bridger
Roman Bridger is a main villain of the original Scream trilogy and the main antagonist of Scream 3, with his cousin being the main antagonist of the fourth movie. He is a young music video director who landed the Stab 3 job where he enacted his revenge against Sidney Prescott. After he revealed that he was the architect behind the Ghostface murder sprees and thus indirectly responsible for the events of the series, he fought Sidney to the death and lost, he was then killed by Dewey. He was portrayed by Scott Foley. In the Japanese dub, he's voiced by Ryotaro Okiayu. History ''Scream'' Roman did not appear in the first Scream movie; however, he was a minor antagonist of the movie. He corrupted Billy Loomis into starting a killing spree along with his friend, Stu Macher. ''Scream 2'' Again, he did not appear in the sequel but he might have been aware of the Windsor College Murders committed by Billy's mother Mrs. Loomis and her lackey Mickey behind everybody's nose. ''Scream 3'' When the actors begin to get killed off in the ways of the new film, everyone realizes there is yet another copy cat Ghostface. Instead of just using the past killers tactics of just calling and killing, Roman used new approaches. These include filling the room with gas in the dark, making Tom Prinze have to use a lighter to read, causing the entire house to explode. He also uses a new voice masker that sounds like people someone knows (including Sidney's, Gale's, and Dewey's) making them easy to manipulate, trick and confuse. This was used on Cotton and his girlfriend's death and allowed him to set a trap for Gale and Dewey using Sidney's voice which was to lure Sidney to him. Roman was found dead in a trunk by Gale but he was revealed later to have faked his death. After killing Angelica Tyler, Tyson Fox, and Jennifer Jolie he kidnapped Gale Weathers and Dewey Riley in order to draw Sidney over. When Sidney arrives, Roman makes her use a metal detector in order to see if she brought a gun. The metal detector detects the gun and Sidney is forced to throw it in the pool. After going inside and finding Gale and Dewey tied up, she is attacked by Roman. It is then revealed that she brought a spare gun and shoots Roman repeatedly in the chest, seemingly killing him. When Sidney begins to untie Gale and Dewey, Roman's body is gone. Detective Mark Kincaid then arrives on the scene having heard the gunshots and she accuses him of being the killer. Mark denies it and is proven right when a very alive Roman attacks and injures Mark. Sidney tries to shoot him again but he dodges. She tries to do it again but she is out of bullets and she runs with Roman in pursuit. After being cornered, Roman finally reveals himself as the killer and that the bullets failed to kill him because of a bulletproof vest. Roman reveals his motives and we learn he staged his own death to eliminate himself as the suspect. Roman reveals to Sidney that he is her half-brother. Maureen Prescott was raped by director John Milton and his gang while acting as a B movie actress and she gave birth to Roman. She abandoned him causing him to fend for himself in Hollywood. Roman wanted revenge and believed that he should have all the fame that Sidney had-so he kills John Milton (who was most likely his father) and intends to frame Sydney for it with a recording of his confession that was altered with his voice changer to sound like Sydney's. While Gale and Dewey get free of their binds, Sidney provokes Roman into a fight which he is begin strangling Sidney to death. Before he can finish, Dewey cuts the power and Mark returns. Roman hides and knocks him out with a chair. During this, Sidney gets back up and gets Roman's knife but Roman also gets Mark's gun and seemingly shoots Sidney dead. After looking away and then looking back, he sees that her body is gone. Sidney soon pops up and stabs Roman in the back twice with an icepick. She reveals she had a bulletproof vest on too, showing that in some way they had the mindset. She then stabs him in the heart, holding her half-brother's hand as he apparently dies. When Dewey and Gale arrived, Roman suddenly jumped up and was shot several times in the chest by Dewey until Sidney reminded him that he should shoot him in his unprotected head, a piece of advice Dewey uses to kill the psychopath. Even after his death, he still managed to start a killing spree once again. Sid got a lot of fame defeating him during the third movie, making Jill Roberts more jealous than ever and corrupting Charlie Walker just like Billy and Stu. Victims #Christine Hamilton - Stabbed in back. #Cotton Weary - Stabbed in chest/head. #Sarah Darling - Head punched through glass door, stabbed in back. #Steven Stone - Stabbed in back. #Tom Prinze - House filled with gas exploded by lighting lighter. #Angelina Tyler - Stabbed in chest. #Tyson Fox - Thrown off second balcony. #Jennifer Jolie - Stabbed in back/stomach behind one-way mirror. #John Milton- Throat slit with knife - His own father. Family Members *Mother: Maureen Prescott (deceased) *Father: John Milton (deceased) *Sister: Sidney Prescott (maternal half) *Aunt: Kate Roberts (maternal; deceased) *Cousin: Jill Roberts (maternal; deceased) Character Personifying the artistic director in an almost bumbling, Woody Allen way, Roman acted like a tragic hero, the mirror to his half-sister Sidney. As a director, he proved to be ultimately responsible for the killers' actions in the previous films. Trivia *He is the first and only Scream villain to not have a partner. **Roman is also the only individual Ghostface, so therefore, he has the highest body count per killing spree. Kieran Wilcox have a higher body count (ten people), but unlike Roman, Kieran killed his victims in more two different killing sprees. *Alongside with his half-cousin Jill Roberts, Roman is one of the most evil Ghostface villains to be seen. *Because he was behind everything from the start of the films, Roman can be considered the true antagonist of the franchise. However, John Milton was responsible for the events too. External Links * . Navigation Category:Movie Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Deceased Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Related to Hero Category:Rogues Category:Pure Evil Category:The Heavy Category:Male Category:Sophisticated Category:Mastermind Category:One-Man Army Category:Charismatic Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Envious Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Archenemy Category:Muses Category:Provoker Category:Posthumous Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Incriminators Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Egotist Category:Stalkers Category:Kidnapper Category:Obsessed Category:Criminals Category:Homicidal Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Fighter Category:Delusional Category:Big Bads Category:Live Action Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Perverts Category:Liars